grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
At various places in the Wurld, your grophs can go on missions. They might gain special items, Groph Gold, or even some Faction Standing from these missions, should they succeed. Should they fail, they will gain little to nothing. There are varying difficulties of jobs, but you won't have an idea of how dangerous the job is going to be until after you've selected a groph. With most missions, your groph will be gone anywhere from 2-4 days, but they may come home early if they are unsuccessful. Your grophs will need to employ quite a few different skills in order to be successful at doing these sorts of missions, some of which can be increased by taking courses taught by the Aquarian Academy, Master Prekkil or Madame Night. They can also be increased by equipping your grophs with a variety of different items which boost the relevant skills. There are 4 different kinds of missions - Old Owl House, Undertown, Diplomatic and Naval, each of which will see your grophs sent all over the Wurld. If you're not entirely sure as to what kind of clothing, items, charms etc to equip you groph with for each kind of Mission, please check out the Mission Fashion Advice page. Old Owl House Missions If you wish to try you hand at these missions, you need to speak to Count Mirglin in the Old Owl House, which is located in the outskirts of Grophtown. Here you can take part in covert missions against the Queen and often include snooping, overhearing conversations of members in the Queen's Court, leaving letters and other items in The Keep and meeting fellow agents in the Castle Gardens. Rewards Your grophs can sometimes bring back gg rewards when they come back successfully from doing a job and even occasionally also a Whispered Secret. You will also gain some Count Mirglin Faction Standing, which you can use to purchase items from the Old Owl Stores. Skills Required These skills are the most relevant to this type of mission. Please also note that Furitive natured grophs make some of the best Owl House mission grophs as they hatch with +40 Subterfuge Skill already. * Subterfuge * Stealth * Politics * Courtesy Undertown Missions These are assigned by the Shady Stranger in the Undertown (please note, you will require a Shady/Sneaky natured groph to enter the Undertown, unless you have an Underking's Favor in your inventory). On these missions, your groph might be sent to sneak into a meeting and gather information or break into a place and steal valuable treasure. Rewards Your grophs can sometimes bring back gg rewards when they come back successfully from doing a job and even occasionally also a Whispered Secret or a Deadly Secret. Your groph's Criminality score will also be raised. please note, even if your groph is unsuccessful in an Undertown Mission, they will still gain some Criminality points, just not as many. Skills Required These skills are the most relevant to this type of mission. Please also note that Shady and Sneaky natured grophs make some of the best Undertown mission grophs as they hatch with +20 Lockpicking Skill and +40 Stealth Skill already. Strong natured grophs are also a good choice as they hatch with +40 Breaking Skill. *Breaking *Climbing *Delving *Lockpicking *Stealth *Subterfuge *Survival *Usury Diplomatic Missions These are assigned by Chamberlain Figaro in The Keep. Your groph might be sent off to negotiate fishing treaties in Aquaria or a peace agreement in Khnarr. On the same page, you may also buy Royal Pardons, which reduces a groph's Criminality Score, Royal Scrolls, which the former are bought with for a hefty price. You can also buy more standing with The Queen, if you have enough gold or Deadly Secrets to do so. Rewards Your grophs can sometimes bring back gg rewards when they come back successfully from doing a job, occasionally also a Whispered or Deadly Secret, or even a stat increase. Skills Required These skills are the most relevant to this type of mission. Please also note that Mannered natured grophs are a particularly good choice for Diplomatic missions as they will already have +40 Courtesy Skill. *Art *Archaeology *Astronomy *Courtesy *Dancing *Diplomacy *Politics *Subterfuge *Survival Naval Missions These work a little differently to the other missions in that you have more control over them, to an extent - there are 5 steps to setting your grophs off on a Naval Mission. Steps to Starting a Voyage Step 1: Select a ship. In selecting a ship, you want one with a decent reputation, good speed, and good structure. If you're looking for high returns, a large cargo hold is a must. If you don't see one you like you can try again tomorrow, but choose carefully- If you want to change your ship later, you'll have to start from scratch. Some ships belong to the South Sea Company and can only be used if your standing is above 100. When using these ships it doesn't cost you as much if the voyage fails, but you also have to share a larger portion of the profits. It is also possible to build your own ship (or ships - you can make as many as you wish!), by purchasing Blueprints, Materials and making various Upgrades for them, bought from the Shipyards, which are located within the Boathouses at the Docks. Step 2: Select a Destination. A lot of things factor into your destination. Distance indicates how long it will take to get to the port (it also lists estimated journey time). Danger level increases with distance, but the more distant and dangerous the port, the more profitable. If you're a beginner, you should probably try something easy, with a low danger level. You can speak to Roderick on the Mainland in his Lighthouse by the Beach to find out how dangerous in regards to storms etc it is to sail to your currently selected destination. Something else to consider is the type of cargo in demand there. This might tempt you to choose a different destination, based on budget. A short description will indicate the kind of goods you'll need, but you can find out more about what's selling well and what's not after you have chosen a destination by visiting the Guildmaster, the Dockmaster and also the Duchess, if you have access to her House. You can change your destination any time, but remember to change your cargo too, if needed. Step 3: Choose a Captain and Crew. You can choose one of your grophs as a captain. Theoretically it can be any groph, but make sure they have the skills they need. (See below for required skills) You can also choose three grophs as crew. A good, skilled crew is also essential, especially for more dangerous ports. When choosing your captain and crew, remember they'll be busy for quite a while after your ship departs, sometimes up to a month. It's best to have a separate set of grophs for voyaging, so your other grophs are free to be used. Step 4: Loading Cargo. After you've checked with Dockmaster Aberfoyle and Guildmaster Amadeus as to what you should sell, and checked with the Duchess as to what you should not sell, you have to buy the crates from the Ship's Chandlers (located in the Boathouses behind the South Sea Company Offices), and fill them with items. Remember to keep in mind your cargo space as well. The more expensive your cargo, the more gg you'll get back if you succeed. Once that's done, your last step is simply to depart :) Rewards Your grophs can bring back gg if they come back successfully from a voyage, the amount of which can vary substantially, depending upon the value of the cargo that you have loaded onto your ship before departing (some of this will go to the South Sea Company). You will also get 30 Standing with the South Sea Company Faction. There are also 8 different avatars that can be obtained, by successfully completing a voyage to each destination: Trader aquaria.gif Trader boobooport.gif Trader bongo bango.gif Trader chack-chak.gif Trader jungletown.gif Trader khnarr greatport.gif Trader lava cove.gif Trader pirateport.gif However, if the voyage is unsuccessful, you lose all the cargo on the ship and receive no standing or gg, plus your captain and crew will have zero health. Skills Required These skills are the most relevant to this type of mission. Please also note that it's good for your captain and crew to have good fighting stats as well. *Climbing *Diplomacy* *Fishing *Leadership* *Navigation* *Sailing* Skills most required by the ships' Captain are marked with an asterix, the rest are most important for the 3 Crew Members that you can send out alongside him/her.